The Bust Out
by Wired Writer
Summary: This is my first chapter of my Walking Dead/Call of Duty crossover. Sorry that it is show short, the others will be longer!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story which is a crossover from the Walking Dead to Call of Duty Zombies! Any ideas for the next chapter don't be afraid to share. Enjoy!

**When the Dead Rise**

**Chapter 1**

**The Break Out**

Holy shit. Well we're screwed. I lost my ray gun. God knows where the hell Richtofen went. And, not that it's a surprise, Nikoli is drunk. Screw it, I'm busting out.

"Dempsey, where are you going?" I heard Nikoli ask. I tried to ignore him but he stumbled after me. "Dempsey?"

"Away." I replied. I did not want his dead weight up my ass as I try to escape.

"Don't leave me Dempsey. Alone I am dead." He pleaded.

"I don't care." I said, still walking. As I walked into the sunlight I found that asshole of a German trying to leave without me. "Where the hell are you going!?"

"Away from you three svines." He snapped. I wanted to kill him, and when he turned, kill him again.

"Listen that was my plan!" I snapped back.

"Well I am **NOT** going with you." He yelled in his thick German accent.

"Wait, what is going on here?" Nikoli yelled confused as he was.

"Listen both of you shut up! NO ONE LEAVES! I couldn't help but 'overhear' you're conversation and both of inside now!" Takeo yelled as he jumped through the doorway.

"Listen Lee, we were talking." I mocked.

"Hey do not dishonor my heritage!" Takeo snapped clearly agitated.

"Oh for real man please go away and kill another cat." I yelled.

"Listen guys, I –" Nikoli began.

"SHUT UP! This is great!" exclaimed Richtofen.

"For your own good, I will be the bigger man, and back away." Takeo said now calmed down.

"Yeah whatever you say." I muttered still tempted to punch him in the face.

"Listen let's get out together, than we can go find more vodka, and then we could look for shelter?" Nikoli suggested. We all paid no attention.

'Listen we have to get out, no doubt about that." Takeo exclaimed.

"No shit. 'We have to get out' oh my god how stupid are you." I exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! Listen I will climb over the fence and you guys are on your own. I like that plan!" exclaimed Richtofen.

"No we stay together." Pleaded Nikoli, a hit of desperation in his voice.

"For once, I agree with the drunk. We can't split up." I exclaimed.

"Fine." Richtofen said, obviously upset. We discussed and after 15 minutes, which seemed like forever, of negotiating, we finally busted out.


	2. The Resupply

Each chapter, I cycle between Rick's POV and Dempsey's POV. Also, this story takes place during the time while Rick STILL had control of the prison, meaning the Governor is alive!

**When the Dead Rise**

**Chapter 2**

**The Resupply**

"Daryl!" I yelled. "It's time to go out again!"  
"Alright." I heard him yell back.

"Maybe we'll find Machonne." I stated to Hershel, trying to lighten the mood. He hasn't been the same since the 'incident.'

"Yea what's the deal with Carl?" Hershel said, quick to the statement.

"Not yet. I don't want him to get hurt." I replied, wondering why he even asks.

"I understand." He said trailing off into thought. I'm pretty sure it was about his overprotection for Maggie.

"Beth will watch Judith. Please keep an eye on them." I asked.

'Sure." Hershel said as he turned to walk away.

"Oh and tell Karol I said hello." I told him.

"Sure. And Rick, tell Glenn to be safe." He told me. An eye for an eye as I like to say. As I walked to the truck I couldn't help but think of Lori. Her eyes sparkled in my mind like stars.

"Dad!" I heard Carl call. I turned around to see him running after me. I wish he would wear his hat.

"Hay Carl." I replied, looking into his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. "Daryl, Glenn and I are going out again."

"Hershel told me. Can I come?" He asked, his voice sounded so cold.

"Not yet. When you're older." I said, ruffling his hair. I did not want him to get hurt. Carl is my only son, and I can't lose him. Not again.

"Fine, can I at least get my gun back?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I love Carl but his attitude is his kryptonite.

"Rick, we gotta get movin' if we are gonna get back before dark!" I heard Daryl yell. God this lifestyle is not what I wanted for Carl and Judith to grow up in.

"Have to go. Love you." I said to Carl as I kissed him on the forehead. I climbed into the truck as Daryl's bike roared behind me. Glenn was looking through what supplies we had. I hoped that we wouldn't find another camp on the way. We drove in silence when Daryl signaled us to stop. He had found footsteps and an empty clip for an LMG. Thank god for his tracking skills, because we then found a little camp set up with no defenses, with no food, but some insane guns. We found a lot of ammo and five empty vodka bottles. After rummaging through stuff, Daryl told us to come to him. Four men who looked like they hadn't changed cloths since 1975 stared at us, holding Assault Rifles towards us. Daryl laid his crossbow down and I dropped my pistol. Glenn watched as he had no weapon to drop except his knife. After we had been stripped of our weapons, the one in the tan jacket spoke. He had a very heavy German accent.

"Vhy are you here?!" He yelled. I thought he was going to shoot us on the spot. His voice just echoed insanity.

"Calm down. We don't even know who the hell they are. God you're stupid." Said the one in the army suit. He appeared to be the only one with sense. The guy facing the wrong way was clearly the guy who claimed those vodka bottles.

"The American speaks sense." Said the one in the Japanese uniform. Obviously that was said in his thick Japanese accent.

"The name's Corporal Tank Dempsey, the Kraut is Edward Richtofen, and Japanese boy is Takeo Masaki. The moron over there is Nikolai Belinski. Who are you? And what's the year?" He asked, with his gun still pointed at us. He clearly had no intention to shoot us.

"I'm Rick." I said, cueing Daryl to introduce himself.

"I'm Daryl." He said reaching for his crossbow, but cut off by Richtofen.

"I'm Glenn." Glenn said, showing that this was his first time in this type of situation. I felt bad for the kid, knowing he had so much potential.

"We have a prison if you need shelter." I said. Daryl looked at me as if I had three heads and Glenn almost passed out. I truly believed that the German would kill us if we didn't offer that. I only hope that the other people in the prison could cope to them. Especially Nikolai. They kind of huddled, and in a few minutes they replied with an emphatic yes.

"So what kind of gun is _that_?" I asked pointing to his huge gun.

"Oh this baby, it's my Skullcrusher. You may know it as the M16, and the only thing better than one M16, is two M16's!" He exclaimed. I like Tank. The gun was awe inspiring. It had a grenade launcher and held a very average clip. He aimed out the window and shot, lighting a tree on fire with a RED bullet. I don't know where he got the gun, but I can tell that it is a zombie magnet. I warned him to fire it as a last resort, but I expected him to fire it at worms. All of the guns were similar, except for one of the Japanese's guns. It was actually huge and he said it was called the _Zeus Cannon_. It supposedly shot thunder. If the M16 is loud, this thing will break sound barriers. That gun has to be hidden. We saw a taste of just how insane the German was when we encountered our first zombie.

"Oh ja, dis vone is mine!" yelled the German as he flew towards the zombie. He took what he called the _Afterburner_ and shot a full clip into the thing. I for once felt bad for the zombie.

"What the hell or you doing!? Are you mad!?" I yelled as I ripped the gun out of his hands. This guy will not survive a day out here.

"Vhat is wrong with you? Zhat is mine!" He yelled reaching for the gun.

"What kind of child are you! Zombies are lining up for miles!" Daryl was already taking some out as we ran into the car. Glenn hit the gas like he saw a ghost with a gun. I continued scolding Richtofen as we drove away. Daryl was catching up on his motor bike.

"Can we ditch the German?" I asked Tank. I was leaving the decision up to him.

"I won't miss him." He said clearly not deciding to veto the decision. The Russian was already looking vodka. This could be the downfall of the prison.

**Hey guys! Excuse my grammar in my last story, it was like 3:00. Anyway it would be much appreciated if you check out the next chapter in my close friend's story, Just Some NJ Writer's Abandoned Brewery, and Escaping Alcatraz! Latest chapter out today!**


End file.
